El Deseo de Ferb Fletcher
by GinnyWings
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Ferb, pareciera tenerlo todo: amigos, familia, cerebro, menos una cosa...  Rated T desde el segundo capítulo por razones un poquito obvias...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hello everyone! Hoy publico la primera entrega de un fic que escribí el día de ayer en clases xDDDD

Esta historia constará de tres capítulos, cortos y cada uno con un tema en particular.

Generalmente soy partidaria Phinbella y mis fics se centran con manía a esta parejita ^^;, mas como creo que las ideas vuelan por la corriente de los aires, fue algo que agarré de pronto, más una maldita mosca xP. En el siguiente capítulo revelaré de qué se trata el fic.

Hasta ahora el fic es rated **K+**, pero en el segundo capítulo (que se publicará la próxima semana) será algo con contenido algo... más para mayorcitos xDDD

Como ven, desde este fic comenzaré a utilizar otra redacción de fics, con diferente formato, un poco más liviano para no molestar la lectura :)

Disclaimer: **Phineas y Ferb **no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y dedicado a ellos por su gran trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El Deseo de Ferb Fletcher<span>_**

_Capítulo I_

Ferb Fletcher siempre fue un muchacho inteligente, callado sin ser tímido, con la respuesta a la mano y estaba allí constantemente cuando se le necesitaba. Eso era al menos lo que pensaba su familia y amigos. Un ser que aparentaba ser bastante simple, que gozaba de momentos tranquilos. En resumen, un hombre de acción.

Aquella mañana de verano, era uno de los días más alegres de su corta vida, que para entonces, cumplía un año más.

- ¡Oye Ferb! –dijo su hermanastro Phineas luego de bajar hacia la cocina por la baranda de la escalera -¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El peliverde le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y siguió comiendo lentamente su cereal.

- ¿Sabes Ferb? Hemos hecho grandes cosas y vivido fantásticas aventuras este verano, pero me he dado cuenta, que todas las ideas las he decidido yo. Mereces mucho por ser tan buen amigo y hermano, así que te dejaré que tú des el plan de hoy y construiré lo que tú quieras. Solo dime qué deseas.

Ferb iba a decir algo, cuando la vecina de enfrente, Isabella irrumpió en la cocina.

- Phineas, ya está todo listo.

- Gracias Isabella, vamos luego. ¿Listo hermano? ¡Sígueme!

Y bruscamente, tomó a su hermanastro de los hombros, empujándolo hacia la puerta que iba al patio trasero.

- Pero… todavía no he terminado de desayunar… -titubeó Ferb.

- No hay tiempo, solo colócate esta venda en los ojos y no hagas trampas. Isabella y yo te guiaremos.

Confiado en las palabras de su hermano, cubrió sus ojos con una tela que le pasó Phineas y con sus manos agarradas a las de ambos amigos, se dejó llevar, a ciegas.

- Espera… espera… -repetía Phineas -¡No! ¡No vayas a arruinar la sorpresa!

Generalmente Ferb no era de sentir ansiedad, pero tenía curiosidad por la incertidumbre. Una sensación extraña para él.

- Bien… puedes mirar Ferb.

Sin dudar un milisegundo, el inglés retiró el velo y admirado, vio toda su familia, amigos y conocidos reunidos en el patio. Con mesas adornadas y rebosantes de comidas, bebidas de toda clase y guirnaldas que decoraban el ambiente más globos y serpentinas. Todo gracias a la dedicación y organización de Phineas.

- ¡Wow! –fue lo único que pudo decir el peliverde.

- Sé que no es tan bueno como la fiesta que hiciste para mi cumpleaños. Isabella me ayudó muchísimo, no pude haberlo hecho sin ella.

La morocha se sonrojó ante la mención de su compañero.

- ¡Oh! No es nada… -musitó la niña.

- Vamos chicos ¡Disfrutemos la fiesta! –invitó Phin.

Aquellas horas de festejo entre sus seres queridos fueron una de las mejores que pudo haber pedido Ferb. Juegos, risas y diversión junto Phineas, Isabella, Candace, Baljeet, Buford y los demás; pero por alguna razón, se sentía vacío, y no desconocía el porqué, era algo que sabía muy bien, un sentimiento que se intensificó cuando…

- ¡Es hora de bailar en parejas! ¡Escojan a una bella damisela y dancen como si no hubiese mañana! –gritó Phineas desde un altavoz.

Todos tenían pareja. Candace junto a Jeremy, Linda con Lawrence, Isabella y Phineas ¡Hasta Buford, el mismísimo bravucón bailaba como profesional un tango para cortejar a Milly, la exploradora!

Realmente era, como dicen: _Cada oveja con su pareja._

Ferb estaba solo. Era el único que no tenía una dama, no solo para bailar, sino por quién desvelarse por las noches, no comer por las mañanas y llorar por su amor en los crepúsculos. Escribir poemas de amor… ¿Cuándo sentiría aquella bendita enfermedad cual amor?

- Emmmm… Buenas tardes… quería decirles unas palabras por la increíble celebración .decía Ferb por un micrófono a los presentes –Realmente la fiesta fue asombrosa. No lo esperaba en realidad, gracias a mi hermano que la organizó, al cual cuido y nos queremos mucho mutuamente y a ustedes, por ser unas personas significativas en mi vida, ocupan gran parte de ella y dan lo mejor de sí mismos por mí…

Los que estaban allí comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, por lo que había dicho el joven peliverde, mas no había terminado.

- Pero…

El murmullo cesó.

- Lamentablemente no lo es todo… espero que entiendan, ustedes tienen algo mucho más que yo y a pesar que lo tienen en frente de sus narices, algunos de aquí no se dan cuenta. No voy a decir sus nombres, pero si captan esta indirecta, piénsenlo, sino perderán aquello y será tarde cuando lo descubran, ya no estará allí. Gracias.

El chico se retiró del patio hacia su casa y nadie se atrevió a decir nada sobre el tema. Todos quedaron confundidos, a pesar que Ferb habló por todos. Isabella fue la única en entender sus palabras.

- Gracias Ferb –susurró la morocha –Eres un gran muchacho…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>El tema de este capítulo es <em>familia y amistad<em>, hasta este punto...

Ferb no es que haya menospreciado lo que tenía, solo que es duro ver que no teniendo algo uno que cuidaría y respetaría, otras personas que lo tienen no parecen darle una importancia esencial.

Es lo que pienso yo, creo saberlo por experiencia.

Actualización: La próxima semana en menos de 7 días...

¡Agradezco reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aquí devuelta la loca Ginny a las andanzas de ! Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, así que la continuación la tendremos otro día xDDDDD

Les advierto que ahora sí el fic va a ser algo tenso, yo lo considero algo violento y con palabras algo fuertes, así que ahora es de rated **T**

Sin más rodeos, les dejo la continuación :D ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong><em>El Deseo de Ferb Fletcher<em>**

_C__apítulo II_

Después todos siguieron celebrando, aunque Ferb decidió salir a dar un paseo. Quería alejarse del amor ajeno, pues solo le restregaba en la cara lo solitario que estaba.

A medida que el día iba oscureciéndose y las horas avanzaban, también trajeron de por sí las inclementes nubes, hasta que el cielo quedó sin vestigios del sol y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban las calles.

Entonces se puso a llover.

La silueta del peliverde que caminaba por la vereda pasando por tiendas de chocolates, florerías, vitrales de trajes para bodas y galerías con libros sobre la historia del cortejo, consejos para el romance y un montón de cosas que los chicos y jóvenes llamarían cursilerías ¡Ja! Si vieran cuán desdichado es el ser humano sin el amor, lo que más hace falta en este maldito mundo de odio y rencor, el amor es más buscado que el mismo oro y la plata.

Ya cansado de tanta tortura al alma, el niño posó su mirada sobre un farol que se encontraba en una esquina cualquiera. Su luz se reflejaba en las gotas que caían del cielo, cristalinas, corrían por el rostro de Ferb, para seguir jugueteando por sus manos y morir en un charco de agua transparente en el suelo.

El inglés observó su reflejo en aquél charco, para ver un ser exactamente igual a él, de rostro lacónico y mejillas inmutables con esos mechones de cabello verdoso y un aire de melancolía.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! En ese ordinario charco, al lado de ese reflejo mortal se presentó una magnífica aparición. Un semblante casi celestialmente angelical se asomó, de rostro blanco como la fina arena, ojos azules cual mar profundo y labios rojos como rosa impregnada en sangre. Embriagado por aquella figura semejante a lo divino, suspiró.

- ¡Hey muchacho! ¿Me escuchas?

Ferb alzó sus ojos y para alegría suya no era solo una bella ilusión. Se trataba de una hermosa adolescente de traje negro, llevaba un modesto paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia y en su carita demostraba preocupación y compasión por él.

- Seh… creo que ahora lo estoy… -respondió casi inaudiblemente.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Es muy tarde para que alguien tan pequeño se pasee por lugares tan lúgubres.

- No, no lo creo. Tengo 11 años –dijo el joven con algo de orgullo eso último.

- ¡Jaja! Eres un chico valiente, pero tus padres no deberán pensar lo mismo. Deben estar buscándote. Te acompaño.

A mitad, conversaban animadamente sobre temas triviales. La joven pareció agradarle Ferb. Ambos iban tomados de la mano, y esto producía en el peliverde un rubor que lo calentaba en el ambiente un tanto helado. En sí, una sensación que le producía gusto, y que esperaba que nunca terminara.

- Perdona la pregunta, pero creo conocerte. Tú eres Vanessa, ¿cierto?

- ¡Sí! Creíste que no reconocería, ¿no era eso Ferb Fletcher? Oye, nunca me dijiste tu nombre completo.

Iba a contestar la duda de Vanessa, cuando cinco tipos encapuchados y vestidos de negro rodearon a la pareja.

- ¿Q… Quiénes… son ustedes? –tartamudeó Vanessa, fuertemente abrazada a Ferb, creyendo protegerlo.

- ¡Entrega todo lo valor que tengas y los dejaremos en paz! –ordenó uno que parecía ser el líder.

- Oiga jefe… mire que linda es…

- Tienes razón… creo que nos divertiremos mucho con ella.

Aquellos hombres se acercaron riendo maliciosamente hacia la joven.

- ¡Ayuu…! –trató de pedir auxilio la adolescente, mas uno de los delincuentes le tapó bruscamente la boca para que no diera aviso. Realmente lo que aquellos eran verdaderos animales sin compasión, así que no tuvo más elección de empujar a Ferb lo más fuerte posible.

- ¡Vanessa! –exclamó horrorizado el muchacho.

La joven le dirigió una mirada, expresando claramente su orden "Corre".

Ferb se sintió tan impotente que corrió y con lágrimas en sus párpados decidió obedecer a su amada. Había corrido ya dos cuadras, cuando se detuvo. Con la cabeza gacha, meditó unos segundos…

"No la puedo abandonar… ¡No ahora!" –pensó e inmediatamente como un rayo dio marcha atrás hacia donde los habían emboscado.

Corrió como si viviera por ello. Tal vez él no, mas se podría perder una vida que dependía de alguien que la defendiera.

Mas ya era tarde.

Ya no estaba Vanessa, la chica de su corazón, ni los desgraciados que la habían raptado. Esto dejó su alma totalmente destrozada ¿Y si le robaban, la golpeaban…? ¿O lo peor y mucho más que eso?

Para alivio y alarma suya había un rastro de gotas de sangre en el asfalto. Seguramente era de la castaña ¡No podía ser de otra manera! ¡Era su sangre! Y el rastro seguía mucho más allá, hasta doblar en una esquina de la calle. Ferb siguió la pista varios callejones y caminos estrechos, hasta llegar a un edificio en construcción abandonado. Con solo asomarse en una ventana con los cristales rotos, pudo ver con temor a Vanessa ¡Sí, Vanessa!

La chica estaba maniatada a una silla, inmóvil y con el rostro totalmente herido y demacrado ¡Mas para Ferb estaba más bella que nunca! Su pálida tez ensangrentaba, caía la sangre hasta su blusa desgarrada y sucia. Resignaba al fin esperado, los viles antisociales daban vueltas a su alrededor, teniéndola como trofeo.

- ¿Vanessa? –murmuró el inglés para llamar su atención.

Con los ojos cristalinos, la joven castaña levantó su vista nublada por las lágrimas, para encontrarse con los ojos de Ferb.

- ¿Tú aquí? –susurró llena de rabia.

- Vengo a rescatarte…

- ¡Vete y sálvate tú! Estos tipos son peligrosos…

- Vaya, vaya… -dijo una voz que vino de la oscuridad. El chico sintió un escalofrío le corría por la espalda y de pronto fue elevado por los aires desde el cuello de su camisa ¡Lo habían descubierto!

- ¡Suéltame imbécil! –trataba de liberarse Ferb pataleando ante el horror de Vanessa.

- ¡Mira! El niño quiere hacerse el héroe ¿Eh? Pues veamos cómo se salva de esta.

El peliverde se aterró al ver que uno de los pandilleros sacaba a relucir un arma blanca de su bolsillo. Aquél cuchillo brillaba a la luz de la tímida luna que se dejaba ver entre las nubes. Creyó que ya había llegado su fin…

No supo si lo había hecho por instinto o consciente de lo que hacía. Cerca de él se encontraba un tubo de fierro bastante delgado. Sin dudar lo tomó del mango y le mandó una descomunal paliza al jefe de los delincuentes. Este, adolorido, solo atinó a emitir un quejido y sobarse el cráneo, donde lo había golpeado el muchacho.

- ¡Gah! ¡Perro del demonio! –por el rostro del antisocial corría un hilo de sangre -¡Te mataré a ti y a esa hija de…!

Antes que pudiera terminar el insulto, Ferb volvió a atacarlo, pero esta vez por los tobillos, para hacerlo caer.

Los cómplices del pandillero, al ver a su líder luchando contra el chico, se integraron a la pelea.

A pesar que tenían ventaja en número, Ferb con su velocidad, agilidad y la oscuridad de su lado, hacía caer uno por uno a los asaltantes con su tubo. Llegó el momento en que creyó haberse sacado de encima a todos los delincuentes, así que se apresuró en desatar a Vanessa.

- ¡Corre Vanessa! ¡Sal de aquí!

Desorientada y confundida, no pasaron ni unos segundos para que la castaña reaccionara a la orden del niño. Ya iba muy lejos, cuando uno de los ladrones recobró el conocimiento y desfundando un revólver, apuntó contra el peliverde y disparándole en su brazo derecho.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –se oyó un grito estridente por el edificio. Ferb herido y debilitado, se desvaneció en el rígido suelo de la construcción.

- ¡Ahora morirás, mocoso infeliz! –oyó el inglés sintiendo como lo apuntaban nuevamente con el arma en la sien.

Mas una luz enceguecedora inundó el lugar. De pronto los pocos vidrios que se mantenían en la ventana reventaron y cayeron al piso pedazo por pedazo. Al delincuente no le quedó más que soltar la pistola, y lo último que pudo ver Ferb fue como una silueta bastante familiar sosteniendo una especie de arma en sus manos.

- ¡Saca tus sucias manos de mi hermano!

El hombre, atemorizado salió corriendo. Quién había salvado al muchacho se acercó rápidamente a él, que producto de la pérdida de sangre, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- ¿Qué locuras pensabas, Ferb Fletcher? ¡Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así, hermano! ¿Me oíste? ¡Nunca!

Y dando una pequeña risa de alivio y sarcasmo a las palabras de aquél, se dejó caer en un profundo sueño…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¡Ferb nooooooooooo!<p>

¿Se salvará nuestro querido peliverde? Hasta ahora tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo viernes xDDD

Lo sé, soy mala ^^;

Reviews:

**OceanProductions61: **Aquí tienes el esto, solo falta el otro tercio xDDD

**ez:EAD: **¡Lo sé! Pero considera que este es el plato fuerte, ahora solo viene el postre. Espero que te guste, y seh, por eso decidí darle un vuelco aquí, drástico, pero vuelco es :)

**Amy Rose 7-Eli la Eriza: **No me gusta mucho el Ferbnessa, escribo porque es canon, pero no me llama mucho la atención, no tanto como Phin e Izzy, a ellos les tengo privilegios xDDD. ¡Si quieres te pongo esa canción para el próximo capi :D! Necesito una canción...

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **No es filosofía, solo son mis principios. En mis fics generalmente trato de darlos a conocer, lo hayo como una fuente de expresión.

Y a los demás gracias por leer el fic :D.

Actualización: Próximo viernes, de la semana que viene :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la demora ^^;. Debido a asuntos personales no pude actualizar el viernes pasado. Espero que lo entiendan...

Aquí les doy la última entrega (probablemente xD) de este fic lleno de drama, aventura y romance de esta pareja tan dispareja :D.

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo III<span>_

Pasaron 3 semanas…

Vanessa se encontraba en la clínica de Danville. Debido a los golpes y heridas que recibió, había quedado hospitalizada una semana. Ahora lucía algunas cicatrices en su rostro y el brazo enyesado. Mas Ferb no tuvo tanta suerte como ella. Al ser baleado, estuvo a punto de caer en coma por la pérdida de sangre. A pesar de todo, afortunadamente había recuperado la conciencia hace un par de días y ahora había vuelto para ver cómo estaba el chico que le había salvado la vida con un ramo de rosas.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó antes de entrar a la habitación de Ferb.

Allí estaban Phineas, Isabella y Candace, quienes conversaban animadamente con el paciente, quienes conversaban animadamente con el paciente, que a pesar de sus heridas, era como si nada le hubiese pasado.

- ¡Pues claro! Ven con nosotros –le invitó la niña morocha.

- Gracias, pero venía a ver a Ferb, le traje este ramo de flores. Por cierto ¿Cómo estás, amiguito?

El peliverde indicó que estaba bien con su peculiar gesto con el pulgar.

- Me alegro muchísimo. Seguro te darán de alta muy rápido.

- Ferb es un hombre de acción –contestó Phineas algo cómico –Uno de sus atributos es ser un chico fuerte y no temerle a la muerte.

- Lo que nunca me explicaron fue cómo supieron que estaba en problemas –dijo Ferb.

- ¡Deja que responda tu pregunta! –gritó el pelirrojo con aire de orgullo –Verán, cuando te fuiste pasaron varias horas y como no llegabas, te echamos de menos y llamamos a la policía. Mientras papá y mamá fueron con la patrulla a buscarte; Isabella, Candace y yo decidimos ir en tu búsqueda por nuestra cuenta. Fue cuando vimos a Vanessa saliendo desesperada de un edificio en construcción y al encontrarnos con ella y nos informó que tratando de defenderla, estabas a punto de matarte con esos asaltantes. Llamamos una vez más a la policía y aprovechando que llevaba mi lanzador de pelotas de baseball… bueno… el resto ya lo sabes…

Ferb estaba atento al relato de Phineas ¡Estaba emocionado de lo que podía hacer su hermanito por él!

- ¡No pude haber pedido un mejor hermano que tú! –le habló en un susurro a Phin mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¿Y qué esperabas de tu mejor amigo que te conoce como la palma de su mano? –ironizó Candace.

Vanessa, tratando de llamar la atención tosió un par de veces.

- Phineas… mejor dejémoslos solos –murmuró Isabella.

El pelirrojo, confundió no entendió a la primera.

- ¡Ah! –de pronto captó -¡Pero quiero ver!

- ¡No insistas! –le regañó la pelirroja agarrándole de la oreja; al retirarse, Phineas se quejaba alharaco.

Y allí estaban Ferb y Vanessa. Como siempre lo quiso el muchacho… solos.

- Bueno… -habló la castaña algo sonrojada –venía a agradecerte por haberme rescatado. No sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti. Eres una persona maravillosa y si pudiera devolverte el favor, haré lo que sea…

- ¿Lo que sea? –al chico se le iluminaron las pupilas de solo pensar en la idea que tenía en mente.

- Lo que tú quieras, solo dime…

No pudo terminar porque Ferb la había tironeado de la cintura, apoyando los labios contra los suyos, en un profundo beso. De esos largos que para uno son eternos…

Desde entonces la joven vio con otros ojos a aquél niño. Ya no como niño, sino como un hombre. Sentía que podía ver su alma, más allá de la edad y los tabús de la sociedad.

Al terminar aquél beso, algo mareada por la adrenalina, sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño papel, escribió algo en él y se lo dio al peliverde.

- Llámame –le susurró al oído pícaramente y se retiró.

Phineas, Isabella y Candace, curiosos de la manera en que salió la castaña, espiaron por el cerrojo de la puerta para ver si como estaba Ferb.

Este tenía la mirada perdida, con el rostro besuqueado y atontado observaba la tarjeta que le había dado Vanessa dando suspiros de enamorado.

- ¡Wow! –se decía –Debo hacer locuras más seguido…

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p>Ese Ferb xDDDDD...<p>

Bueno, puse fin entre dos signos interrogativos porque les tengo una propuesta :).

¿Les gustó este final?

... ¿O quieren un final alterno?

Si lo desean, escribiré un desenlace distinto. No les diré como será, pero si ustedes lo piden, estará listo para la próxima semana ;).

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Lo siento, pero hasta ahora no tengo las ganas como para seguirlo. La verdad ese fic es muy bueno, pero no lo demasiado según mis expectativas... Veré cuando leo tu fic, la verdad ya lo hice y está muy bueno, pero creo que será mejor que le preguntes eso a Juli :D

**yue yuna:** Aquí está la actualización. Espero que te haya gustado :)

**: **A mí también me gustó! De hecho quería que este fic tuviera peleas así, de hecho los fics con golpes son los mejores xDDDD

**Ayulen-Musiix: **Gusto en conocerte :D! Espero un día ver tus fanfics por acá ;). Pero como dije, no creo poder seguirlo, pero ahora estoy en procesos de crear uno mejor :).

Agradezco sus reviews y los que vendrán. Recuerden, ¿final alterno?


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí de vuelta para traerles el final alterno de este fanfic. Debo señalar que es bastante triste :(, pero creo que es mejor que el final que redacté anteriormente :D.

Aún así, me gustó escribirlo, así como a muchos de ustedes en leerlo ;).

Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la continuación x3

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El Deseo de Ferb Fletcher<span>_**

_Capítulo IV:_

(Final alterno)

Ya al mes de la hazaña de Ferb, en un día nublado a punto de comenzar el reinado de la sombría noche, amenazando con cubrir a Danville con sus oscuras nubes cargadas de lluvia, ya nada era lo mismo en la ciudad desde la pérdida de una de las almas más nobles que haya pisado la tierra.

Vanessa, vestida completamente de negro, a pesar de que siempre había vestido de ese triste color, esta vez usaba un hermoso arreglado de piedras blancas, un velo negro cruzaba su peinado hasta llevar a sus caderas. Este se movía al compás de su caminar lento y melancólico, parecía una novia con aquél traje, solo que de color negro.

Sostenía una pequeña y lacia rosa junto a su regazo. Hace mucho los había comprado, para el niño que lo había salvado. Aunque no todo había resultado como había esperado, aquellas hermosas flores habían marchitado y la única que parecía tener fuerzas para seguir viviendo un poco más agonizaba en la mano de la joven.

Paulatinamente se dirigió a un enorme portón de hierro pintado de un gris ensombrecido, y decorado victoriano misterioso y muros de piedra. Era la entrada del cementerio de la ciudad. Sin apresurar su paso cruzó el campo sembrado de lápidas y sepulcros sombríos y lúgubres. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, de tristeza o pesar. Era como si le hubiesen sacado la cáscara de su alma y ya no era la misma persona de antes.

Sus ojos eran marcados por unas ojeras tan notables y su tez era aparentaba ser la de un muerto en vida, realmente actuaba como un fantasma y parecía ser uno si no fuera porque aún se le escuchaban los silenciosos latidos de su enfermo corazón.

Se detuvo en una fría lápida. Esta era común y corriente, como todas las demás, pero aquél cuerpo que se encontraba allí había portado alguna vez a la persona menos normal que se pudiese haber conocido.

Sin quebrar aquél sagrado silencio, la castaña se arrodilló junto a la inscripción, cuya piedra estaba inscrita el nombre de Ferb Fletcher.

Así estuvo por largas horas, sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin gemir o quebrantarse, pero si lloraba, sin consuelo, regando la flor que oprimía contra su pecho. Hasta que de pronto sintió que la tocaban cariñosamente por la espalda, se volvió para ver a un muchacho de unos 11 años de edad, de cabello verde radiante y ojos azules como el cielo en penumbra, profundos. Lo rodeaba una aureola tan refulgente que apenas pudo ver la joven, ya que aquella luz le enceguecía, así que cubrió sus ojos con la palma de sus manos.

- ¿Quién… eres? –fue lo primero en que pudo Vanessa hacer salir de sus labios.

El chico esbozó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. La luz separó las tinieblas de la noche, y un ambiente iluminado calmó su alma turbada.

- ¿Tú quién crees? –respondió con gracia en sus palabras.

Con los párpados inundados de lágrimas, se echó a los brazos del peliverde, llorando, no de amargura, sino de alegría.

- ¡Oh, Ferb! ¡Sabía que todo esto era solo una vil pesadilla…!

- Vanessa… esto no es un sueño… es real…

La aclaración de Ferb volvió a quebrantar el corazón de la castaña ¿Significaba que nunca podría volverlo a ver? ¿O no era más una engañosa visión, una mala pasada que le hacía su mente retorcida por el dolor?

- ¡Entonces no te soltaré si no me llevas contigo!

Decidida, agarró firmemente a Ferb de la mano, aprisionándola por completo. El niño, a pesar de forcejear, no pudo soltarse de Vanessa ni por más que lo intentara.

- ¡Suéltame, Vanessa!

- ¡Llévame contigo!

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Me amas de verdad?

El peliverde, con un aire desilusionado, dejó de intentar de escapar, y lanzando un suspiro, se sentó en una roca que estada cerca.

- Vanessa, querida, yo te amo… ¡Demasiado!, lo suficiente como para prohibirte lo que deseas…

- ¡Pero yo quiero estar a tu lado! ¡No seguiré viviendo sin ti, lo juro! ¡Si no es así, moriré de todas formas!

- A donde yo voy, tú no puedes ir…

- ¡Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, y más allá de este!

Dando otro suspiro, Ferb miró fijamente a Vanessa. Ella se sentía segura, al lado del chico, con él, ya no existían las diferencias y las cadenas de la edad. Entonces él la tomó de la mano, acariciando su oscuro cabello.

- Si es lo que quieres, es hora…

Luego de la muerte de su hermano, Phineas iba a visitar el cementerio junto con Isabella. Ambos lucían demacrados por la tristeza, en especial el pelirrojo. Todavía no daba crédito que una de las personas que había compartido gran parte de su joven vida había tenido que abandonar el mundo de una manera tan trágica y prematura.

- ¡Mira Phineas! –gritó la morocha, al ver que alguien yacía en el suelo cerca de la inscripción.

Al llegar a la lápida de Ferb, con horror vieron tendido en el césped, el cuerpo de Vanessa, cuyo espíritu había abandonado aquél desde hace mucho rato. Parecía estar dormida, sobre las nomeolvides que parecían llorar como magdalenas producto del rocío de la madrugada.

Había dejado este mundo, para entrar a otro, eterno…

Dicen que por las noches, cerca del cementerio, en la misma lápida del joven héroe y la de la doncella a quien alguna vez había salvado (que fue enterrada dos metros al lado del muchacho), se puede ver la luz refulgente que cuenta esta historia, una encantadora voz se oye, mientras su portadora baila con aquél amado que había perdido y luego recuperado.

¿Es mejor vivir sin amor o morir en el amor?

¿Lo descubriste…?

**Fin...**

* * *

><p>OK... este es el final... el alterno. Si quieren se quedan con el otro o con este. Recuerden ¡Ningún final es el oficial!<p>

Respuestas:

**Locoatarozo:** Y te hice caso xDDDD! Espero que te haya gustado el final :D

**Ayulen-Musiix: **¡Gracias :3! Y me alegro que entiendas :D. Y eso que esto es solo un recargo, tengo un fic para diciembre que será bomba y fiesta xDDDD

**fiore-star: **Y habrán más fic ;) ¡Ese Ferb es todo un galán C:!

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **Te lo agradezco, pero ya sabes que no lo continuaré, lo siento T-T. Pero igual... yo no soy de escenas trágicas, prefiero los finales felices, mas igual soy de drama :D

**Viictoriia: **No, eso lo ven ustedes :D, pero ya este fic está completo. Ya no hay nada más que decir...

**drew drew:** ¡Jaja xDDD! Gracias, a mí igual :3

Y a todos por seguir este fic en y en mi paginita DeviantART. Hasta entonces, me retiro de los fic hasta que suba el que estoy preparando para diciembre "El Código Maestro" :DDDDD. Es un fic largo, aunque ya tengo escrito un cuarto de toda la historia, me tomará tiempo terminarlo, porque es un fanfic largo que les encantara :). Hasta entonces ¡Aprovechen el día ;)!


End file.
